A Whole New World
by Dreams of Centaurs
Summary: Angela Mars is sent through diminsions to the world of Justice League. Seperated from her family, she must get used to her new home, but is it forever her home or temporary, all must learn that forever is not long at all. Rated M just in case.
1. The Sea, Beautiful but Deadly

Disclaimer: I DONT own Justice League, or any DC stuff for that matter, in fact anything, you recognize I don't have any rights to, in other words, I am not making any money from this or any other fic. Oh and just in case. I am going to have this character own an Ipod so I want all readers to know that if I owned any rights to the Ipod I would **NOT** be writing fanfic's. It's just for the story and I am not making any money form this.

Synopsis: A girl named Angela Mars is sent from our world the the world of DC comics.

Chapter-1: The Sea, Beautiful but Deadly.

"Angela!" Yelled her father "It's time to go!"

"_all ready?"_ she thought _"dang I wish I didn't have to go."_

"All right I'm coming!" She yelled back.

It was the day they went to the docks where the family yacht was waiting to take them all to the sea. Angela did not like the idea, A little boat out on the sea, it just didn't seem safe. But her dad loved the sea, and would make any excuse to go to the sea.

She rushed to the bath room to finish getting ready, after she got her lip gloss on she took one last look in the mirror. She wasn't what she would call pretty, She had chocolate colored eyes and light brown hair.

"_nearly every one has brown hair and brown eyes" _she thought unhappily _"why couldn't I have blond hair or even red?" _she sighed, and ran a brush through her hair before going down stairs. When she was six steps from the bottom it happened, she fell the rest of the way.

"Aaaaaaaaaa!" she screamed as she fell.

"Honey what happened?" Her mother asked worried.

"Bet she fell again" Angela's ten year old brother Max, said with a laugh.

Angela threw her brother a glare that would kill. "Now sweetie don't tease." Her mom admonished.

"sorry" Said Max. Though to Angela he didn't look too sorry.

"Time to go everyone" Said their dad.

After a short drive to the docks they were on the yacht the _Mars _and well on their way to the ocean. Their mom was making lunch when their dad came down.

"It looks like there will be a storm" He announced. "It wont be to bad"

"_Great" _Angela thought _"A storm" _Out loud she said "I'm going to put my stuff in one of those water proof bags"

"Thats a good idea" Said her mother "just in case, put any electronics in the bags"

After that was done the family sat down to eat. "Does it seem to be getting darker?" Her dad asked.

"Yeah it does" Said Max.

"Well then we better head back in" Said their father.

"Kids help me clean up here" Their mother asked.

"Ok" Angela and max cleared the table while their mother washed the dishes.

"Umm..., everyone I think we have a problem" Said their father as he came down from the deck.

"Whats wrong" Their mom asked.

"The yacht won't move"

"What!" yelled everyone.

"Now lets don't get upset" Their father tried to calm them "I'm sure the storm won't be to bad so we'll be all right"

All the sudden there was the loud clap of thunder, and the ship began to rock knocking them all down.

"Ok every one lets get every thing ready in case of an emergency" Said their dad.

"Lets find the emergency raft first" Said their mom "Here Angela" Her mom handed her, her bag that was on a trunk. Then they all heard a loud crash from above.

"Come on I think its on deck, anyway we don't want to get stuck down here" Said their dad.

When they got on deck they saw that it was a wreck. "Where is the Raft, we've looked every where" Said Max.

Just then a huge wave came down on the little yacht as a bolt of lightning hit the wave. This did two this one, the wave knocked Angela off the boat, and two the bolt of lightning hit her and the boat.

All Angela could feel was water and a strange tingle that was all over her body she also noticed that she had managed to hold on to her bag.

"_I've got to swim"_ She thought to her self _"to bad I can't Swim!"_

"_I'm sinking" _Her frantic mine thought.

Just then she felt arms wrap around her _"Dads saving me!" _She thought happily.

When they got to the surface she hugged her rescuer "Dad thank you" She said happily.

"I'm not you dad" Said a voice that she had never heard before. "I'm Aquaman"

"What?" she asked as she looked up into the face of... Aquaman. Then all she knew was darkness.

**A/N: **Hi yall, hope ya liked it, this is my very first Justice League fic, so please read and review. It will get better so stick around. Oh and anyone who wants V from _V for vendetta _just tell me, and I shall make him a member of the League. Oh yeah anyone who can correctly tell me who Angela is going to fall in love with, can have any cookie of their choice : )


	2. Aquamans Find

**Disclaimer: **You all read the first chapter so ya know I don't own anything but this fic and other fic's that **I** have made. Everything that you recognize is some one else's creation, **Not** mine if it was I would be in Costa Rica relaxing by a pool. And not in my room writing fanfic's (Starts to cry over her bad luck).

**A/N: **Hope more of yall review. Oh and the challenge still stands; Who ever can correctly tell me who Angela is going to fall in love with, will get a cookie.

**Chapter-2:** Aquamans Find

**Aquamans P.O.V. **

He was on patrol with J'onn and GL (Green Lantern for you who don't know). They were in the Atlantic ocean, when he happened to look up and see some one in the water.

"_J'onn" _ He thought to his green friend _"there is someone in the water, I am going to check it out"_. As he swam to the surface he saw the figure start to sink, which made him swim all the faster.

When he got to the surface his charge said "Dad, thank you" to which he replied "I'am not your dad" after he said the the young but wet girl looked up into his face... and fainted "I suppose I should take you to the Watch Tower".

**Batmans P.O.V**

"Batman" came GL's voice "Looks like we're gona have a guest for a while"

"what do you mean?" Batman asked suspiciously.

"Well we found this girl in the middle of the ocean" GL answered.

"Was there a boat nearby?"

"No" was the answer.

"then don't you think you should think twice before bringing a stranger to the Watch Tower?"

"We didn't think of that, but oh well, to late now we're docked" came GL's teasing reply.

A few minuets later every one from Aquaman to V (couldn't help it I had to add him he will so get on Batmans nerves) was in the med bay (I know crowded huh?).

"Who is she?" asked the Flash.

"Who ever she is, she will be leaving once we get answers" said Batman.

"She looks to be about eighteen" Superman observed.

"When she wakes up, I wonder if she'll go out with me?" the Flash asked out loud.

After he said that she begin to stir. "I think she may be waking up just to get away from Flash" Hawkgirl said teasingly.

"Hush" Batman ordered.

**Angela's P.O.V**

Voices, she heard voices, but as she opened her eyes all was quiet. What she saw made her feel like she was at Comic Con. There standing before her was the Justice League, and strangest of all V was there (oh well he is DC).

"Whats going on here" she asked.

"We were going to ask you the same question" said Batman.

"Well to start things of I'm Superman and-" Angela interrupted him.

"I know who you all are already, what I need to know is am I dreaming, or is this some joke, but it can't be the last one because I was on my dad's boat the _Mars_,and then there was a storm, and then the next thing I know is that I'm looking at superheros that are only in comic books." After she finished she sucked in more air to speak with but the Flash stopped her.

"You mean to tell us that we are only in comic books where you come from?" he asked

"Yes" came the answer.

"Yay I'm actually a comic book superhero!"

"So" said Batman "That means she knows all of our identities"

There was silence, and Angela realized all eyes were on her. Then conversations filled the room.

"What are we going to do with her now?"

"Will she keep it a secret?"

"Can we trust her?"

"Will she go out with me?"

"WALLY" every one in the room said at the same time.

"There is one way all of your questions can be answered" V broke in.

"How" asked Wonder Woman.

V turned his head to J'onn at this all eyes followed the movement of his head. J'onn nodded his head, he walked over to the Bed Angela was laying on.

"I will ask you the questions out loud so the others can hear" J'onn informed her "So you must answer out loud"

"Ok" she said with a nod of her head

"What is your full name?"

"Angela Mars" The name grabbed his attention _"Angela Mars"_ what a strange name.

"Angela how did you come to be here?"

"I don't know"

"Would you tell anyone our secret identities?"

"No way! You guys are so cool"

"well?" asked Batman.

"She told nothing but the truth" answered J'onn.

"Now all we have to do is find out what to do with you" said GL.

**Dreams of Centaurs:** Remember to tell me what you think, I love reviews so reviews are welcome.

**Flash:** hey Angela you didn't answer me, will you go out with me?

**Angela: **Dream on.

**Flash: **Darn.

**Batman: **Oh yeah what did you mean by "V will get on my Nerves"?

**Dreams: **Well hes a lot like you.

**Batman: **What do you mean by that?

**Dreams: **You can't possibly miss it; you both wear black, you both were masks, you both hide you feelings, and you both lack in social skills.

**V:** She has a point...

**Flash: **Oh yeah, Dreams, whos Angela gona fall in love with?

**Dreams: **Only five people know, me, Angela, Batman, V, and J'onn.

**Flash: **Why do they know?

**Dreams:** Batman knows cuz hes Batman, V knows cuz hes like Batman, J'onn knows cuz he can read minds, and Angela know cuz shes the one doing the falling, I mean come on a girl has to know where she will land, any way good day or good night to yall who read this fic pardon the chit chat, (glares at the residents of the fic).


	3. Now Where to Put You

**Disclaimer: **Don't you get it yet? I do **Not** own any thing that you have seen on TV or read in a book.

CHAPTER-3: Now Where to Put You?

**J'onn's P.O.V**

They were trying to find Angela a place to stay. So far Batman wanted to keep her some place where they could keep an eye on her, GL had similar thoughts, Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl were making friends with Angela, Aquaman trusted her, V was fascinated by her, Flash wanted to date her. But he didn't know what to make of her.

What got him was her name, it felt familiar to him like he had known that name before. His mind came back to the discussion they were all currently having.

"For now" said Batman "I would like to keep her at the tower, at least for a few days"

"Then what?" asked GL "We can't just leave her some where, we have to find a way to get her home"

"Green Lantern has a point" Superman said "She has to stay with one of us"

"She can-" the Flash started but Batman stopped him.

"You have a good idea" he said as he glared at the Flash "We will all draw straws, except Flash"

"Aww man" the Flash grumbled.

"Don't I get a say in this?" asked Angela.

"No" Batman said with a stern look in her direction "Flash go get some straws"

"Why me?" Flash whined.

"Because you can get them faster than the rest of us"

"But Superman is fast too"

Batman narrowed his eyes, and Flash was off in a... well, a flash.

A few seconds later Batman had cut the straws and gave them to the Flash.

"Why am I going to hold them?" he asked.

"Because you aren't going to draw any"

"Oh"

Batman went first, he drew a long straw, then V went he too got a long straw, then came Hawkgirl, Wonder Woman, GL, Aquaman, and Superman, all got long straws. J'onn knew what was coming, as everyone watched he drew the short straw.

He looked over at Angela, who did not look the least taken aback. The others were quiet, he looked at them. He did not know how he was going to live with a stranger that knew so much about him, when he knew nothing of her.

**Angela's P.O.V**

Wow, that was all she could think she was going to live with one of the greatest superheros of all time. They had shown her to her temporary quarters on the Tower. It was a small room, a bed off to the side, a desk right across from it. On the desk she saw her bag it was open, she knew who went through it. _"He knew I would know, thats why he left it open" _she thought to her self _"Batman has some serious trust issues"_. She walked over to her bag. At least he left everything in it, her Nano was there as well as her laptop and the USB cord for the Nano (Again, I am letting my character have an Ipod, I am not making any money from this so you don't have to worry).

"Well at least I wont get bored" she said to her self as she put her small amount of belongings away.

"You wont get bored here" said a voice.

She turned around to see who it was that spoke, and saw V standing in the doorway.

She gave him a smile. "Oh yeah I almost forgot, you are all superheros"

"I am here to give you the grand tour, my lady" he said with an elegant bow.

"Ok, that will be nice" she was excited she was on the Watch Tower with all of her favorite superheros.

He offered her his arm and led her out of her room.

"Now this level holds all of the Justice Leagues private quarters, it is close to the bottom of the Tower" he told her as he led her to an elevator.

The tour went on and on, the Tower was huge, the level above the crew quarters was the place where the Leaguers went to relax and eat, the level above that was the bridge, the command center of the League, the other levels were for various training simulations. But it was the topmost level to took her breath away, they called it the observation deck.

"It's so beautiful up here" she exclaimed.

It was, she could see the stars and the Earth. "It's so blue" she sighed.

"Thats because most of the Earth is covered by water"

"Oh, hello Aquaman" she greeted him with a cheerful smile.

"I am on my down to have lunch you want to join me?" he asked.

"Sure" she answered "Are you coming too V"

She turned around, he was gone. "Dang just like Batman"

Aquaman laughed "Yes he is, it took some getting used to him"

"What do you mean?"

"Lets have lunch first"

"Ok"

When they had gotten their trays of food they found a table and sat down. Her lunch was some lintel soup, while Aquaman had a strange looking salad.

"We were on a mission when we found him" Aquaman informed her "He was near death, he had bullet wounds, and he was badly burned"

"Wow, sounds just like the wounds in the movie" she told him "And I know how he got burned too"

"Yes, it seems as if he is the victim of the same circumstance as you, thrown to a world that is far different than the one you lived in"

They soon finished their lunch and he led her back to her room. That night was the longest night in all her life, she could not go to sleep no matter what she tried. She finally decided to go to the kitchen and get something to drink.

"Couldn't go to sleep eh?" Said a voice she recognized as Superman's.

"Yeah, I came up here to get some juice or something" she replied sleepily.

"Why can't you sleep?" he asked her with a worried look.

"Well other than that I'm in a strange place, I am worried about my family" she told him sadly.

"Don't worry, we will find a way to get you home"

"Thanks"

After she finished her juice she went to bed. The next morning she went to the lounge to relax. When she walked in she saw no one was there.

"Well I have my Ipod" she said with a laugh "And no ones here, so I can sing and dance and no one will ever know"

She turned on her Ipod and picked a song she liked, called Break Away. As the song started she begin to dance.

"Grew up in a small town,

and when no rain would fall down,

I'd just stare out my window"

She closed her eyes and swayed to the music. Not noticing that Batman, the Flash, and Wonder Woman had come in.

"Dreaming of a could be,

and if I'd happy I would pray"

"Trying not to reach out,

but when I tried to speak out,

felt like no one could hear me"

The music relaxed her, she felt happy when she listened to music. Soon after Batman, Wonder Woman, and the Flash came in, J'onn, the Question, V, Superman, Aquaman, and Hawkgirl came in as well. They were quiet, her singing was beautiful, so they stayed. Angela didn't see them because she was so into the music.

"Wanted to belong here,

but something felt so wrong here"

"So I pray, I could break away"

"I'll spread my wings,

and I'll learn how to fly"

"I'll do what it takes,

till I touch the sky"

"Gotta make a wish,

take a chance,

make a change,

and break away"

"Out of the darkness and into the sun,

but I wont forget all the ones that I love"

"I'll take a risk,

take a chance,

make a change,"

and break away"

"Want to feel the warm breeze,

sleep under a palm tree,

feel the rush of the ocean"

That part got Aquamans attention.

"Get on board a fast train,

travel on an airplane"

"Far away,

and break away"

"I'll spread my wings,

and I'll learn how to fly"

"I'll do what it takes,

till I touch the sky"

"Gotta make a wish,

take a chance,

make a change,

and break away"

"Out of the darkness and into the sun,

I wont forget all the ones that I love"

"I gotta take a risk,

take a chance,

make a change,

and break away"

"Buildings with a hundred floors

swinging and revolving doors"

"I don't know where they'll take me,

but gotta keep moving on, moving on"

"Fly away,

break away"

"I'll spread my wings,

and I'll learn how to fly"

"Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye"

"Gotta take a risk,

take a chance,

make a change,

and break away"

"Out of the darkness and into the sun,

but I wont forget the place I come from"

"I gotta take a risk,

take a chance,

make a change,

and break away"

"Break away,

break away"

She heard clapping which made her yank her earbuds off and yelp in surprise. She turned around to see almost the entire Justice League sitting around her clapping.

"Bravo" said V with enthusiasm.

"Beautiful" Aquaman complimented her.

"You have such a lovely voice" Superman said as he and the others walked over to her.

The compliments were many, even Batman gave her a compliment. And they made her blush, she had no idea that others would like her singing.

"Thank you" she said blushing a deep shade of red.

"Come on lets get some breakfast" the Flash said with a smile in her direction.

(End of chapter 3)

**Dreams of Centaurs: **Remember to review, I want to hear what you think of my fic, come on please, give me suggestions. The song above was Break Away by Kelly Clarkson.

**Aquaman:** That was such a beautiful song.

**Dreams: **thanks, Angela helped me pick it out.

**Flash: **Wait, you said that you and four others know who Angela is going to fall in love with, that means that I have a good chance of being the one she falls in love with.

**Dreams: **No it doesn't you should just give up Flash.

**Flash: **No! I shall never give up hope I will-

**Dreams: **Batman...

**Batman: **My pleasure. Smash Bang!

**Flash: **Mmmm, hummumf.

**Dreams: **Sorry folks, Flash is a little tied up at the moment so it might be a while before he gets back to entertain us all with his amazing "wit".

**Hawkgirl: **Finally!

**Dreams: **Goodbye all you cool fanfic reading people out there until next time. Oh yeah and no Flashes were hurt in the making of this fic.

**Flash: **Urrmmm, rrrrrg.


	4. Stolen Angel

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Justice League or anything by DC or any other TV show, comic book, movie, or object who's rights are someone else's, not mine I only own my character in this story.

Chapter-4Stolen Angel

After breakfast the alarm went off, a screeching sound that none could possibly ignore.

"All Justice League members to the command center" J'onn's voice called through the speakers.

"Whats wrong?" asked Batman.

"Joker and some other villains are attacking Gotham" was the green man's answer.

"Well lets go" said Flash.

"What about Angela?" asked HawkGirl.

There was a short silence.

"We will have to bring her" said Batman, who still did not trust her (although when has he ever trusted anyone?).

"But she would be in danger" said V with worry in his voice.

"It would be even more dangerous to keep her up here where she could get up to something" replied the dark knight.

"I am so honored that you trust me so much" came a sarcastic voice which belonged to Angela.

"Lets just get down there" said GL impatiently.

A few minutes later they were on earth fighting the Joker, Lex Luthor, and a few other well known villains. Batman fought the Joker while Superman fought Lex, the other Leaguers were fighting there own villains. Angela was rooting the hero's on, what she didn't see was Harley Quinn (or how ever her name is spelled) sneak up behind her.

"Hi ya" said Harley as she used some hard object to knock out Angela "by ya".

When she came to she felt she was tied up, what she heard was just as bad, the sound of the Jokers laughing filled her ears, what she saw was even worse, she was in some kind of compound.

"Well look at this shes wakin' up" said the annnoying voice of Harley Quinn.

"Would you stop screeching in my ear" pleaded Angela.

"Who are you and what are your powers?" asked Lex.

"First could you step back a little the glare from your head is blinding me" she quipped.

This made the Joker Laugh so hard she thought he would pass out.

"This is the last time I ask you, who are you and what are your powers?" asked a now angry Lex.

"Puddin' n. Tame, ask me again and I'll tell you the same"

This made the Joker fall over laughing harder then ever, Lex just crossed his arms.

"OK Miss. Tame what are you powers?"

"Other than being charming and witty?"

Joker Howled, in pain or mirth it was hard to tell.

"Are we related Miss. Tame?" asked the Joker in between gasps for air.

"Shut up Joker" Lex growled as he pointed a ray gun at her head.

"I that a ray gun of are you just happy to see me?" Angela smirked as she stared defiantly into Luthor's eyes.

"Should I adopt her?" the Joker pondered out loud. Just then there was a crash then all became chaos. Batman and the other Justice League members came rushing in.

"I told you the tracking device would come in handy" Batman said as he kicked the Joker.

J'onn rushed over to Angela and untied her. "Sorry you had to get kidnapped" he apologized.

"It's OK" said Angela with a smile.

**-3 min. later------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"The tracking device also can record audio and video" said Batman "So we'll see how trust worthy you are"

He placed the little tracking device in the computer, a screen popped up and the whole event from her waking up to when Batman and the others came in had been recorded.

"Oh my" laughed the Flash, he was doubled over with laughter "Glare from his head now THAT is hilarious"

Even HawkGirl was laughing in fact everyone but Batman was laughing. "Anyone that can make steam come out of Luthor's ears is someone I can trust" said Superman who had trouble speaking, seeing as he was laughing at the same time.

"OK" said Batman "I can trust her enough to not keep her under surveillance, so J'onn are you ready to keep her at your place?"

"Yes" said the Martian with a nod of his head "I have only one room to sleep in but I also have a sofa" he turned to Angela "You can have the bed room I will sleep on the sofa"

"Are you sure?" she asked, unwilling that she take over his room "I could sleep on the sofa"

"No you are my guest so I shall treat you as one"

"Angela get your stuff, then come back here, you and J'onn will be transported to his house" Wonder Woman said as she got the transporter ready.

"OK" Angela said going off to do as she was told.

A few minutes later she, J'onn and her things were on the transport pad.

"Bye" the others said as they waved goodbye.

There was a brillant flash of light then Angela and J'onn were gone.

End chapter------

**Dreams of Centaurs: **So? Tell me what you think, how is it going do you like it?

**Flash: **mmmmfff cuurrrgggg kuuummmffffff

**Dreams: **Oh yeah Flash is still tied up I have no idea whats taking him so long (Smiles innocently after shoving a strange lumpy bundle behind a door that she closes)

**Flash: **_mmmmmmgggfffff..._


	5. The Change

**Disclaimer: **Alright already, you know and I know that I DONT! Own JLA, JLU or any DC owned character, DC owns what they own, I just own Angela and her family.

**Summary: **Things begin to get stranger, or you could say stranger-er. Angela wakes up to find that things are changing.

_This represents dreams and thought_

**Chapter- 5** The Change.

_She knew she was dreaming but still it all felt so real. She was flying, there was red dirt every where, and she felt that something that she loved was in great danger._

"_My sweet" called a voice "why do you run, why do you fight for them?"_

_She did not like that voice it made her sick, but what was it talking about? "Why do you fight for them?" Them who?_

"_Angela" the voice knew her name? "Angela, Angela"_

"Angela" it was J'onn's voice

"Yes" she responded sleepily

"I have got to go to work, I will be gone most of the day, if you need me, my phone number is on the fridge"

"Ok" so she had the whole day to her self. She heard the door open and then close. Well time to get up, she headed to the bath room with some clothes _"dang, I'm gona need more clothes"_ she thought.

After taking a shower she went over to the sink where she happened to see her self in the mirror, what she saw made her do a double take, Where her hair had been light brown, it was now a deep auburn red.

"What is happening!"

**A few hours later**

She heard J'onn come in and announce he was home, she rushed up to him.

"Whats happening?!" she yelled "When I went to sleep my hair was brown now its red!"

"What?" J'onn asked with a confused look on his face "I have no idea, we need to talk to the league"

**A hour later**

"So you just noticed it this morning?" asked Batman

"Yes" she answered

"Well the tests say theres nothing wrong" he said "It doesn't seem to be a treat to your health"

He shone a light in her eyes "Hmmm" he said

"What?" she so did not like the sound of that "hmmm"

"Were your eyes always dark blue?"

"WHAT!?" she screamed, she grabbed a mirror. Her eyes were the blue of the ocean when theres a storm.

Then she noticed something, she looked at Batman and J'onn. "Dose it look like my eyes are changing colors?"

Batman and J'onn leaned closer, there was a long silence, "Yes" they both said

"They are now green" Said Batman. She looked up at both of them.

"What is happening to me?"

**---End Chapter.**

**Dreams of Centaurs: **I know it was a short chapter but I had to put something up at least its getting to the good part ;D. Please read and review


	6. J'onn's Immunity

**A/N:** I'm sorry for taking so very long to update, but life does have demands(new job rearranging the house), so anyway heres the latest chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything by DC or any other such tv show, movie, book, or comic book.

**Chapter-6J'onn's immunity **

She was walking down the corridor with J'onn when the heard an explosion in the lab. Running in they saw the Flash under a metal table that was burning _'how can a metal table burn?'. _She and J'onn rushed to his aid, pulling Flash from under the table.

"Thanks Angela, and you to J'onn..." the Flash turned to J'onn "how did you get so close to the flames?"

At this J'onn looked shocked Angela looked at him her mouth hanging open.

Batman was now holding a lighter in J'onns face, but nothing was happening. No signs of weakness.

"Hmmm"

"You know Batman I am begining not to like your 'hmmm's'" Angela said leaning forward.

"Leave"

"What?"

"I said leave"

"What did I say?"

"Just leave I want to test something"

"Fine" She said turning and leaving she was half way down the hall when she heard a cry of agony. She turned right back around and rushed back.

"What happened?!?" She said as she reached J'onns side.

"I thought so..." She rolled her eyes annoyed, good ol' Batman always giving short answers.

"You are affecting him"

"You do know I am sitting right here" said a very unhappy looking J'onn"

"Sorry" she said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok" he says his voice as always calm and gentle, he smiles at me and my heart skips a beat _"Am...am I beginning to... __**like **__him?"_

"I am now immune to fire, that is a good thing" he says his smile getting bigger. "_I forgot he can read minds!"._ Now J'onn's smile turns into a grin.


End file.
